Midnight Meeting
by Deep Serenity
Summary: Two warriors caught in an emotional storm confront each other over what’s best for Serena. Can there be a winner when lives and hearts are at stake?


**Midnight STORM- One Shot**

**Summary: Two warriors caught in an emotional storm confront each other over what's best for Serena. Can there be a winner when lives and hearts are at stake?**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not my original concept, but this story idea and fanfic is. I do not profit from this and write for my own enjoyment.**

**AN: For this story ****they all know about the other's being scouts**** but no one knows yet the purpose of the Three Lights being on Earth. Other then that keep everything unless stated otherwise constant with the Anime version. i.e Seiya is a male unless when Sailor Star Fighter is in the scene. This fic takes place in the Stars season right after the airplane episode where everyone finds out that the others are scouts. **

**Try not to get confused when Starfighter is talking about Seiya they are one in the same yet with separate personalities (as I see them)**

**MIDNIGHT STORM**

Sailor Star Fighter raced across the rooftops to the assigned midnight meeting place trying not to get pissed before she even reached her destination. She had a vague idea of where the building was as she pushed against the steadily rising wind. It had entered her mind briefly to demand a meeting place of her picking before she had let the thought pass. After all her adversary knew what area would be better suited for what was certain to happen. She was close now, down town in the seedy neighborhoods of Tokyo, where there was no chance of either of their camps catching them. Finally she saw the stone like statue of the woman waiting for her a few rooftops away and narrowed in on her destination.

She bounded on the roof and came to a stop about ten feet away from the shadow and stood silently. Both were quiet looking at each other as the now black clouds gathered even closer. Fighter wasn't quite because she needed to catch her breath _nor_ was the silence caused because the person across from her was afraid to speak. No the two women were merely sizing each other up, using silent intimidation as an attack before the verbal and quite probable physical fight would begin.

Then as the first glave of lighting spilt the sky Fighter saw clearly her opponent and broke the silence. "Why did you call me here….Uranus?"

"I brought you here to tell you for the last time to stay the hell away from Sailormoon." Uranus eyes blazed behind the slits of her eyelids. No twinge of guilt for this meeting pieced at her mind. She had no choice but to take this drastic measure. Ever since that stupid plane ride that had shown the Starlights to be the Three Lights she had been having these strange dreams. Extremely disturbing for their content but more distributing because she was having them at all.

Neptune was the one with the spiritual powers out of the two not she…after all her soul was too blighted to be pure enough to receive visions. Whether visions or regular dreams she'd been having them anyway. Night after night she had seen Serena in Seiya's arms crying brokenlyThe first scene took place on top of Serena's school's roof(1). She only knew this because she could see the flagpole as she watched and heard clearly the desperate wails and sobs from her princess's throat as Seiya held her. A second scene would quickly follow the first and was even worse. This time she would have to watch helpless again as Sailor Moon kneeled on the floor half supported by Star Fighter, as a mysterious Scout in gold amour towered over them and laughed gleefully. (2) And each time like a magnet her eyes would snap back to Serena's just in time to catch her face crumble like an egg shell, her whole body shake, her beautiful blue eyes bulge with disbelief, horror and despair.

Then the inhuman shrieks of an angel's broken soul would start. Even the remembered sounds made Uranus mouth tighten. She had jerked awake in bed every night for a week, soaked in sweat. She had made up her mind tonight that she would not sub-come to sleep until she had put a stop to her nightmares and that meant making sure Star Fighter in all her forms was not in Serena's life.

----

"Must we go through this again? I'm Serena's friend by day and by night I am a Sailor Scout who is on a mission I will not fail at. As long as Sailor Moon does not get in the way of my goal, then Serena will be safe. I have no intention of hurting her."

"I don't feel particularly assured by your words. The only thing they do is make me realize how little you know Serena. She has a way of stumbling across trouble. Whether you mean to hurt her or not you'll do it anyway. My princess can be incredibly fragile."

"Can that make her much of a princess?" Fighter mumbled absently internally reflecting on the question. As quick as the flashes of lighting Uranus had closed the distance between them and grabbed the leather collar of Star Fighters suit. "How dare you doubt Serena, you have no clue the depth of her power."

Fighter broke the hold on her by bringing up her arms quickly and giving Uranus a shove, it put a bit of space between them…but not much. "I was talking more to my self. I'm conflicted on how I feel about her. As a scout I agree with the others that her soft heart is a weakness. But as Seiya and her friend I believe her heart is her greatest strength"

Uranus didn't respond, for she knew that in fact Serena heart was her greatest weakness and her greatest strength but none of that was the point tonight. "Don't worry about any weaknesses she may have, that's what me and the others are here for. I'm telling you to stay completely away from her. Don't be her friend and don't help her as a scout. She needs nothing from you or yours."

The first slow drops of rain did nothing to cool off Fighters usually slow temper as it reared up suddenly. "Where do you get off acting as if you own her? We've done nothing to hurt her, yet you act like we're the enemy."

"You _are_ the enemy. My job is to protect her from any and everything from outside our solar system that would include you. Do you think I didn't notice that we started getting those monsters about the same time you guys showed up and started touring. You've brought trouble with you that keeps putting my princess in danger. It would be better for everyone if you and your friends left earth all together."

"You have no clue what you're talking about!" Fighter fairly spat out as the rain speed up. How dare she blame the trouble on them! If she only knew what they'd been through. "The monsters were not caused by us. If they're caused by who I think they are you have bigger problems then who Serena talks to that you need to worry about."

Uranus poked the other warrior in the shoulder as she sneered at her, ignoring the falling rain. "Really? So just who is causing the bad guys to spring up all around town, if not you? If you're not our enemy then you would have volunteered this information a long time ago."

Star Fighter slapped the poking finger away. "I don't have to tell you a damn thing. My mission is not to help your deal with what's come to Earth, my mission is more important then that. We're not leaving Earth until we find what we're looking for and neither you nor monsters are going to get in our way."

Uranus gave a decidedly evil smile as the rain sliced down her face and the thunder boomed. "As I said…you don't know Serena and you definitely don't know me"

------

Fighter barely sidestepped the blow aimed at her jaw and almost lost her footing, not that it mattered since a lashing foot brought her down anyway. Uranus was quick but luckily so was she. She was quick enough to catch the fist coming down at her face. She twisted it and flipped the other scout to her back while rolling away from her at the same time. Star fighter used the distance to roll back to her feet and found her adversary doing the same.

Uranus gave that evil smile again as her short blond hair sculpted her face. "Now what were you saying about no one stopping you? I have a mission too and mine is to protect Sailor Moon. I tried to ask you nicely in deference to her and what she thinks are feelings for you. But one way or another you will stay out of Serena's life, _you're_ not good for her."

Whipping the hair out of her eyes so she could narrow them Fighter shook her head slowly. Why was she out here fighting over this? Really it was no different from what the other Three Lights wanted her to do. They wanted her to leave Serena and Sailormoon alone but for different reasons. They thought being around her was distracting me from our mission that Sailormoon was more trouble then she was worth. The scout in me agreed while the rest of me felt a pain at the very thought of never speaking to Serena again never seeing her smile light up a room or her big blue eyes widen with delight. Why couldn't she let this go?

"I've done nothing wrong to her or to any of you scouts. You're being unreasonable about this. You can't go around making these decisions for her."

"Everything you are…everything you do is wrong for her!" Uranus stated as she begin to walk towards the other, fist clenched. "You bring physical danger her way at every turn and emotional danger with you playing with her heart. She has Darien and she doesn't _need_ you confusing her."

Even as Star Fighter her face couldn't hide the contempt she felt at the name of Serena's absent boyfriend. "_Darien_…that's who you should be protecting her from! Just mentioning his name breaks the light in her eyes. Seiya's feelings for her are real he's Serena's friend. You have no right to say I've put her in danger. I've done nothing but protect her time after time. I don't know what we…I have to do to convince you we mean neither Serena nor any of you any harm. Our mission does not concern you."

For a minute Uranus mouth hung open then she started to laugh so much that she had to put a hand on her knee. "Listen to yourself! One half of you thinks you've fallen in love with Serena and the other half is intent on this mystery mission. Don't you see it would be in your best interest to leave Serena alone? Trust me you can never replace Darien in her heart and if Serena gets hurt because of your mission you won't be left standing to complete it. So all around your best bet is to leave her totally alone."

Fighter blushed at the insinuation that Seiya was in love with Serena…the thought was ridiculous, they were just friends. This was a waste of time…it was clear that Uranus wasn't about to listen to anything she said. The only thing this meeting had accomplished was getting her wet. "You are a stubborn ass and a waste of my time." With a flip of her long black hair she turned in her tall boots and being walking to the edge of the roof.

Uranus let her, watching her with arms folded under her breasts, as the pounding rain blurred her figure. Had she hit a sore spot about Seiya loving Serena? Probably…most people feel in love with Serena in one form or another if they knew her long enough. People couldn't help being drawn to that beacon of light, especially those in need. She let the other warrior get to the edge before she spoke again.

"I hope my message finally got through to you. Stay away from Serena…nothing good will come of you being in her life. We…_I _will protect my princess at all costs. Unlike Serena I don't have a soft heart. I'm a warrior through and through. It's my duty and mission to protect her…sometimes even from herself."

Star Fighter turned around a hand on her hip and glared across the space at the other. "I heard you…now you hear me. Just like you claim I don't know Sailormoon…you don't know me, what I've been through or that my warrior heart is a pure as yours. You're not the only one who has a mission to their princess and we _will not, can not_ fail at ours and no one will get in our way." Without another word she bounded to the next rooftop and started home.

-------

"Princess…" Uranus mumbled as she watched the figure disappear over the roof tops. She turned her face up to the storm in the sky and closed her eyes. There was one thing Star Fighter had been right about…tonight was a total waste. She had not gotten the answers she had wanted to hear and had gained _more_ questions. What was the Three Lights mission? Who was behind the new enemy's and if Lights knew who…why would they keep that a secret if they weren't working with them? What did her visions mean…and had she succeeded in stopping them with this confrontation tonight? Uranus hated feeling helpless, hated inaction. She was a fighter and fighting is what she did best…but how could you fight visions, intuition and feelings? Opening her eyes and firming her lips she started for the edge of the roof. She may not be able to touch the threat or even pin it down but by god she would fight it. Serena…kind sweet Serena was counting on her and she wouldn't let her down.

**AN**: (1) refers to the episode where Iron Mouse almost gets Serena and Seiya saves her and they are on the roof at school. Serena finally breaks down as she thinks about Darien because Seiya had used a red rose to save her. (2) refers to an episode with Galaxia when Serena is shown Darien's soul and what happened to him on the airplane with Galaxia. There you go it's something I started a longggggg time ago and ran across it tonight and decided to finish it. I love Seiya in every form and Amara is another big fav of mine…I think they are two of the strongest characters emotionally wise (physical too!). Anyway I thought it would be interesting to do a story with them one on one. I think the idea came to me after re- watching the episode where they (Starlights) preformed together on stage with Michelle and when Amara and Seiya met back stage and shook hands they took an instant dislike/mistrust to each other. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
